


two bros chillin playin minecraft

by headfirstforiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Minecraft, blowjob, handjobs, the dog dies, this is a horrible oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstforiero/pseuds/headfirstforiero
Summary: frank and gerard have been best friends for as long as they can remember. but frank has a secret he needs to tell, and he's not sure if it will affect their long-time friendship.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	two bros chillin playin minecraft

"No! How could you, Gee? That poor pig didn't even do anything to you!" Frank exclaimed.

"Frank, what else are we gonna eat?? That's like, the whole point of this game!" Gerard used his hands to wildly gesture towards the TV. Frank just sat back against the wall and pouted.

"It's just a game, Frankie, those animals aren't getting hurt. We need to do it to survive!" Gerard reasoned, only receiving a small huff from his best friend. Gerard sighed and moved his eyes back to the screen so he could keep playing Minecraft.

Gerard and Frank have known each other since they were little kids. They've always been able to get along with each other, it came easily. They're best friends. But Gerard has noticed something else about Frank recently. He's been acting different around him. He doesn't stand close to him and keeps a bit of space between them if they're sitting next to each other. He won't hug him anymore unless Gerard initiates it. He would barely even keep eye contact with him. It kind of hurt Gerard's feelings, but he thought it would be kind of weird to ask about it. He didn't want Frank to think he was weird because he actually wanted him to do those things.

Frank didn't know why he was being so weird around Gerard all of a sudden. Frank knew that he had a crush on Gerard, but didn't understand exactly why it made him feel the need to kind of distance himself. Maybe he just knew that Gerard would never like him back. I mean, he's had four different girlfriends and who knows how many one night stands... and from what Frank had heard, none of them were men. Not that he ever asked. Frank thought it was weird to ask about really personal things like that, even if it is his best friend.

"I've found iron!" Frank yelled, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Frank, you don't need to yell. I'm right here." Gerard chuckled.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Gerard smiled softly at Frank. 

They held eye contact for a second and he saw Frank smile back. Gerard was finding it difficult not to get lost in his beautiful eyes. They only broke eye contact when Gerard accidentally dropped his controller into Frank's lap. 

"Sorry dude!" Gerard reaches across Frank to grab his controller, and accidentally grabs Frank's crotch slightly along with it. 

Frank gasps and Gerard gives him a confused look. He looks at the TV screen to see if anything had happened, but when he sees nothing of interest, he looks back at Frank with the same look on his face.

"I need to piss, I'll be right back." Frank let out all in one breath, and it was barely audible to Gerard because he spoke way too fast.

Frank leapt from his spot on the bed next to Gerard and dashed to the bathroom upstairs. He locked the door behind him, walking over to the sink and staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Did he really just get turned on by Gerard picking up a fucking Xbox controller? What the fuck? He's lucky that Gerard didn't catch onto what was happening. Oh shit, he probably thinks it's all his fault that Frank just ran out of the room like that. Well it is, kind of, but not really. Goddamn it Frank, why can't you just-

Frank's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. 

"Frankie? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while now." Gerard's calming voice drifted through the door. 

Frank had no idea what to say. His body was frozen at the sink. Gerard called his name three more times, then Frank heard his footsteps depart from the door and down the hallway. When he couldn't hear them anymore, Frank let out a long breath he didn't realise he had been holding in.

He tilted his head down towards the sink again and put his elbows on the sink so he could rest his head in his hands. Frank just sat there for a few seconds trying to focus on his breathing and definitely wasn't thinking about Gerard. He was also trying to figure out what he was going to do about his problem that seemed to be growing in his jeans. 

He was trying so hard to focus that he didn't even notice when there was a few slight rattles of the door handle and a click.

Slowly, Gerard opened the door and looked inside for Frank. He leaned (A/N is it leaned or leant? is leant even a word? idk.) up against the door frame.

"Frank?" 

The shorter boy jumped as he was ripped from his thoughts. He lifted his gaze up from the sink to look at Gerard through the slightly stained mirror.

"What happened to you, Frank? Are you alright?" Gerard started throwing questions at Frank. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Frank," Gerard started, trying to get his friend to look at him, "tell me what happened. Are you sick?" He asked him, genuinely concerned.

Frank had to think about what he wanted to say first. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm f-fine." He repeated, a little more nervously than he wanted it to sound.

Gerard just raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?" He took a step closer. 

Gerard lifted his soft hands up to Frank's shoulders to gently run them up and down his arms in a way that was supposed to be comforting. Frank shivered at the touch. 

"Why are you being so weird?" Gerard asked when Frank took a step away from him. 

"What do you mean?" Frank denied, shifting his weight on his feet. "I'm not being weird."

"Yes, you are. What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Frank shook his head. 

"Well? Then what is it? What's wrong, Frank?" Gerard asked, starting to grow impatient with him.

"I-i-," Frank began, stuttering. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Gerard how he felt about or not. 

Well, of course he wanted to. He wanted to scream from the rooftops how much he loved Gerard. He wanted to run his fingers through his dark hair that stopped just above his shoulders and whisper sweet nothings into his ears until he fell asleep. He wanted to get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes of his and kiss his soft, thin lips and hold him close. But he didn't know if the way he felt could affect their friendship or not. 

What if Gerard didn't like him that way? What if Gerard actually was straight? Frank didn't want to be rejected, he didn't want to embarrass himself, and he most certainly didn't want their friendship to be awkward, so he stopped before he could get any more words out.

Gerard was looking at him expectantly. He had his eyebrows raised as if to silently tell him to keep talking. 

Frank looked back down at their feet and noticed Gerard's foot tapping, still waiting for an answer. Frank couldn't lie, 1. because it was Gerard and he was his best friend, he wouldn't lie to someone as important as him and 2. because Frank was a horrible liar and Gerard would be able to see right through his bullshit. 

Frank took a deep breath.

"I think I like y-you, Gee." Frank was still stuttering and his whole body was shaking with the anxiety flooding through him. "Like, really like you. I don't even know how to explain the feeling I get w-when I'm with you."

Frank was so fucking scared. Why did he just say that? He could've done anything else. He could've fucking jumped out of the window and he thought that would be a better choice. 

He kept his eyes glued to the floor, refusing to look up and playing with his fingers. Frank was waiting for a rejection. He scrunched his eyes shut and prepared himself for what was yet to come. 

Would they still be best friends after this? Would Gerard look at him the same way? Would he ever talk to him again? A million different thoughts were going through his head at once. But Frank never heard a rejection.

Instead, he felt a warm hand under his chin which was slowly lifting his face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Gerard used his thumb to stroke his jaw and Frank's eyes fluttered open. He was met with Gerard only a few inches from his face, with a different kind of look in his eyes that Frank had never seen before. There was a soft but nervous look there.

Gerard's hand slowly moved from Frank's jaw to the back of his head and he pulled Frank's face towards his own to connect their lips in a kiss. 

Frank didnt even react at first. He was frozen, shocked. Gerard Way? Kissing him? Impossible. He must be dreaming.

Gerard's lips were even softer than Frank imagined them to be and moved slowly on his. Frank's lips were still frozen for a second before he just thought 'fuck it' and pressed his face in further so that he could kiss him back with all the passion he could muster. He has wanted to do this for far too long. It felt absolutely amazing to finally feel wanted. Especially by Gerard motherfucking Way of all people. Even if this all was just some dream that his imagination made up for him.

Frank suddenly realised that this was definitely not a dream when Gerard brought his other hand around his waist to pull him closer. He'd almost forgotten about the boner that got him here in the first place. 

It was worse than before. And it was all Gerard's fault. Stupid Gerard. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous?

Frank broke away from the kiss and stepped backwards before their bodies could meet. Frank really didn't want Gerard to feel his boner. 

Or maybe he did. But he thought that would be kind of awkward in a situation like this.

"What's wrong?" Gerard questioned, confused why he broke away from the kiss so quickly. Frank looked down at the floor again.

Gerard started to follow his gaze down to the floor to see if there was actually anything worth looking at. He widened his eyes and he had definitely found it as his gaze stopped at Frank's crotch, where there was a painfully large bulge straining against the zipper on his jeans. 

"Oh," Gerard smirked. Frank looked up at him and frowned. "I can help you with that." 

Frank was still confused about what he meant but just went with it when Gerard pulled him back in for another passion filled kiss. He already knew he loved kissing Gerard and it hadn't even been 20 minutes. He wished he could stand there with Gerard forever, kissing like this and Gerard actually kissing back. 

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts once again when Gerard's hand squeezed his ass. Frank gasped into the kiss and he latched his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard pushed him up against the bathroom wall and ran his other hand through Frank's long brown hair. Frank hit his head on the wall in the process, but he didn't even care in that moment. It kind of felt good anyway. 

Both of them simultaneously let out moans when Gerard ground his hips down onto Frank's. Frank threw his head back at the pleasure that rushed through his whole body. 

"Fuck." 

Gerard responded by grinding his hips onto Frank's a second time, sending another wave of pleasure through the both of them and earning a moan from Frank. Frank clasped his hand over his mouth after he realised the sound he just made. 

"Fuck, Frankie. You're so beautiful when you do that." He repeated the action and moved Frank's hand so he could hear it again.

Gerard reached his hand between them both and cupped his crotch to palm Frank through his jeans. 

"Ahh, fuck. Gee..." Frank moaned again. 

He leaned back in and muffled his moans with another kiss, this one with a bit more neediness than the last. He ran his tongue along Frank's bottom lip, lingering on his lip ring, asking for entrance. When he didn't oblige, Gerard ground his palm back into Frank's crotch again. Frank gasped and Gerard took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth, sliding their tongues together in a more heated kiss.

Frank whimpered when Gerard moved his hand up to his zipper and started to pull his skinny jeans down. He started to pull at the waistband of his boxers, teasing Frank, until he whined into the kiss and bucked his hips up, begging for more. Gerard gave in and slid his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the base of Frank's dick and he heard him exhale shakily. He used his free hand to pull Frank's boxers and jeans down further so that he could manoeuvre his hand easier. 

He started pumping very slowly, just to tease him even more. Frank bucked his hips into Gerard's fist, trying to tell him to go faster. Gerard happily complied to his silent request and started to move his hand faster. A long string of moans, groans and curses started leaving Frank's mouth. 

Gerard felt a huge surge of arousal when Frank reached his hand between them and started palming Gerard through his sweatpants. He moaned from the lack of contact. Frank was still panting and moaning loudly from Gerard stroking him as he pulled Gerard from his pants and did the same. 

Gerard was breathing heavily and groaning lowly. Precum was leaking heavily from both of their cocks, and Frank could feel a warm feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach. 

Frank felt Gerard pull away from the kiss. Frank's eyes were still closed and his head fell back as he basked in the warm rushes of pleasure he could feel pulsating through his whole body, almost making his knees go weak. 

He shot his eyes back open when he felt lips at the tip of his dick. He looked down and sure enough, Gerard was on his knees, looking up at Frank through his dark eyelashes. Before Frank could say anything, Gerard swirled his tongue around the tip and ran his tongue down to where his hand was still at the base, then back up to the tip again. He took Frank into his mouth and Frank almost screamed with the new pleasure he felt. 

Frank was a whining, whimpering mess leaning against the wall as Gerard started to bob his head up and down. Frank grabbed a fist full of Gerard's hair and then felt Gerard moan around his dick, adding to his pleasure.

"F-fuck Gee, I'm gonna-" Frank moaned out, his words not forming properly because he couldn't concentrate. 

Gerard pulled off his dick with a pop and stood back up, and started to stroke him again. Frank brought his hand back down as well, he wanted Gerard to feel just as good as he did. He started pumping his hand around Gerard's cock and smirked a little when Gerard let a moan fall from his pretty little mouth. Frank leant in to Gerard again to capture his lips in another deep kiss, instantly introducing tongue and both moaning heavily into it. Gerard and Frank both were pumping at the same speed, and when one of them sped up, the other did too. Frank was still against the wall, and Gerard was leaning on him and holding on like he was his life support. Their noises were gradually getting louder and they both knew they were getting closer to the edge. 

Frank let out a long, low and slightly whorish moan as he climaxed, coming between the two of them. His wrist was sore, but he pumped Gerard a few more times as well to bring him to his orgasm, and he let out a similar-but-less-whorish moan as he came, leaving a hot, sticky mess between them and the smell of sex lingering in the air. They both fell to their knees on the cold, tiled floor, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs. 

"I really like you too, Frankie." Gerard broke the silence, still panting.

"Yeah, no shit." Frank smiled.


End file.
